My MK Interactions
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Since everyone's doing one, why not?
1. Chapter 1

**Undertaker**

Cassie

Cassie: Think I can get an autograph after this?

Taker: Depends if you survive.

Cassie: Then let me show you what I got.

Vs. Cassie

Taker: Death waits for no one Cassandra.

Cassie: Oh, just 5 more minutes.

Taker: Time's up!

* * *

D'Vorah

D'Vorah: The hive will taste your flesh!

Taker: Not if I have anything to say about it!

D'Vorah: We shall take your voice first then!

Vs. D'Vorah

Taker: D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: You will make great food for the hive.

Taker: And you will Rest In Peace!

* * *

Ermac

Ermac: Your soul is MINE!

Taker: That's what Tsung and Khan said and look what happened.

Ermac: They were fools, LIKE YOU!

Vs Ermac

Taker: Ermac.

Ermac: We shall beat you.

Taker: time to break some records.

* * *

Erron Black

Erron: Dead Man Walking?

Taker: Dead Man Fighting.

Erron: I ment after the match.

Vs. Erron Black

Taker: The Last Outlaw.

Erron: That's what they call me.

Taker: I was talking to myself.

* * *

Ferra/Torr

Ferra: Deadman!

Taker: Tell your beast I got a coffin ready for him.

Ferra: Torr Destroy Box!

Vs. Ferra/ Torr

Taker: It's over Torr.

Ferra: Torr say not over!

Taker: We'll see.

* * *

Goro

Goro: Undertaker!

Taker: So, it's a Royal funeral you want?

Goro: I'll rip you in half!

Vs. Goro

Taker: A prince of a dead people.

Goro: My People will return!

Taker: Not before you join them!

* * *

Jax

Jax: Wrestling's fake!

Taker: Really?

Jax: I'll prove it!

Vs Jax

Taker: Maj. Jackson Briggs.

Jax: Going to stop you Deadman.

Taker: Never done a military funeral.

* * *

Jacqui

Jacqui: You were robbed at 30.

Taker: I had a concussion.

Jacqui: Still was robbed.

Vs. Jacqui

Taker: Your father thinks I'm fake.

Jacqui: Because I'm a huge fan of yours.

Taker: That's nice.

* * *

Jason

Jason: (comes in dragging a body by metche)

Taker: Hockey season's over!

Jason: (prepares to fight)

Vs. Jason

Taker: You were the one that's been killing people at Crystal Lake.

Jason: (pulls knife out of neck)

Taker: I'll have to stop you.

* * *

Johnny

Johnny: UNDERTAKER! Man I'm a big fan!

Taker: Nice to see another creature of the night.

Johnny: Let's spar!

Vs. Johnny

Taker: You remind me of the Miz.

Johnny: Whoa Harsh!

Taker: You're right, I'm sorry.

* * *

Kano

Kano: Well, the Deadman cometh!

Taker: Cometh for you Kano!

Kano: Not yet!

Vs. Kano

Taker: Kano!

Kano: Ah, the Deadman.

Taker: Rest. In. Peace!

* * *

Kenshi

Kenshi: For whom does the bell toll?

Taker: Blind men.

Kenshi: Is that a crack?

Vs. Kenshi

Taker: Eh, Zatoichi's better.

Kenshi: Harsh!

Taker: Calling it like I see it.

* * *

Kitana

Kitana: Show Me Respect!

Taker: Earn it Princess!

Kitana: Very well.

Vs. Kitana

Taker: Princess.

Kitana: Taker!

Taker: Prepare for the Last Ride!

* * *

Kotal Khan

Khan: Mark Calloway!

Taker: Kotal Khan!

Khan: Even you have a heart!

Vs Kotal Khan

Taker: The so called Sun God.

Khan: I Am A God.

Taker: What is a god to a non believer?

* * *

Kung Jin

Kung Jin: You're about to become a pincushion!

Taker: You're about to go on a Last Ride.

Kung Jin: We'll see about that!

Vs. Kung Jin

Taker: Kung Jin.

Kung Jin: I wonder how many arrows could take you down?

Taker: You don't have enough!

* * *

Kung Lao

Kung Lao: Calloway!

Taker: Lao!

Kung Want to see a hat trick?

Vs. Kung Lao

Taker: How do you keep your hat spinning like that?

Kung Lao: White Lotus secret.

Taker: Oh magnets.

* * *

Liu Kang

Liu Kang: The Deadman.

Taker: A fallen fighter.

Liu Kang: I'll show you 'fallen'!

Vs. Liu Kang

Taker: Steamboat?

Liu Kang: No!

Taker: You're right, he has more talent!

* * *

Mileena

Mileena: Taker.

Taker: Clone.

Mileena: You look good enough to eat.

Vs. Mileena

Taker: The Clone.

Mileena: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Taker: That's what you are!

* * *

Predator

Predator: (Clicks)

Taker: I shall give you a warrior's funeral.

Predator: (Roars)

Vs. Predator

Taker: The Predator

Predator: (Roars)

Taker: You are one ugly Mo'Fo!

* * *

Quan Chi

Quan Chi: It would be an honor for you to serve me!

Taker: Better men have tried.

Quan Chi: I shall succeed!

Vs. Quan Chi

Taker: Good luck trying to get my soul.

Quan Chi: It will be mine!

Taker: We'll see.

* * *

Raiden

Raiden: What are you doing here?

Taker: Looking for a fight!

Raiden: Well, YOU GOT ONE!

Vs. Raiden

Taker: Thunder God!

Raiden: Undertaker!

Taker: What do you want on your tombstone?

* * *

Reptile

Reptile: I will tear your flesh!

Taker: You'll Rest In Peace!

Reptile: DIE!

Vs. Reptile

Taker: Orton?

Reptile: You mistake ME for a human?

Taker: Sorry, you're uglier.

* * *

Scorpion

Scorpion: Prepare to BURN!

Taker: I'm immune to fire.

Scorpion: Let's Test That Theory!

Vs. Scorpion

Taker: Hattori.

Scorpion: Calloway.

Taker: Time for you to go back.

* * *

Sonya

Sonya: Was a fan.

Taker: Was a fan?

Sonya: Ok, still am.

Vs. Sonya

Taker: Gen. Blade

Sonya: Mr. Calloway

Taker: It's over.

* * *

Sub Zero

Sub Zero: A deadman.

Taker: A frozen ninja.

Sub Zero: You will freeze!

Vs. Sub Zero

Taker: the Freeze Mizer.

Sub Zero: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Taker: Mr. Ice Christmas.

* * *

Takeda

Takeda: Thanks for those tips.

Taker: Like I said, be yourself.

Takeda: Yeah and it worked!

Vs. Takeda

Taker: What's the deal with you and your father?

Takeda: I don't want to talk about it.

Taker: If I beat you, you'll talk to him.

* * *

Tanya

Tanya: Undertaker.

Taker: Traitor!

Tanya: You too?

Vs. Tanya

Taker: Traitor's get the worse of it.

Tanya: Then, I guess I'll have to beat you.

Taker: You can try.

* * *

Tremor

Tremor: I'll make you a stone coffin!

Taker: Keep it for yourself!

Tremor: But it has your name on it.

Vs. Tremor

Taker: I am going to turn you back into lava!

Tremor: Over my decaying body!

Taker: Deal!

* * *

Undertaker

Undertaker: Kane?

Taker: I was going to say the same thing.

Undertaker: You are not Kane!

Vs. Undertaker

Taker: What the hell?

Undertaker: What's the matter? Don't like fighting yourself?

Taker: No because I'm the real Undertaker!

* * *

Shinnok

Shinnok: Undertaker.

Taker: Fallen elder god.

Shinnok: I will destroy you!

Vs. Shinnok

Taker: How the mighty have fallen.

Shinnok: I can still beat you!

Taker: You can try!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vs. Cassie Cage**

 **(Player 1)**

Cassie: An 'Omega'?

ADJ: What of it?

Cassie: I hate Greeks!

 **(against)**

ADJ: 10 yrds!

Cassie: For what?

ADJ: Thinking you can beat me!

* * *

 **Vs. D'Vorah**

 **(Player 1)**

D'Vorah: You will provide nourishment for the hive!

ADJ: Not before I introduce them to my 15s!

D'Vorah: We shall eat you feet first!

 **(against)**

ADJ: A human cockroach!

D'Vorah: We shall dine on your flesh!

ADJ: Like I said, cockroach!

* * *

 **Vs. Ermac**

 **(Player 1)**

Ermac: We are…

ADJ: Yeah, Yeah heard it all before.

Ermac: We will strip you slow.

 **(against)**

ADJ: Let's do this.

Ermac: We shall destroy you!

ADJ: We? All I'm seeing is you.

* * *

 **Vs. Erron Black**

 **(Player 1)**

Erron: This isn't a dance off!

ADJ: I'm not one to dance.

Erron: Cute.

 **(against)**

ADJ: Keep your damn hands off of Cassie!

Erron: Thought you didn't like her!

ADJ: I Don't!

* * *

 **Vs. Ferra/Torr**

 **(Player 1)**

Ferra: BALD MAN!

ADJ: BE A MAN TORR!

Ferra: TORR IS FERRA'S!

 **(against)**

ADJ: Crying shame!

Ferra: What crying shame?

ADJ: Two of you and He's the one with the brain.

[Extra]

ADJ: Wimp!

Ferra: Ferra, no wimp!

ADJ: I was talking to Torr.

* * *

 **Vs. Goro**

 **(Player 1)**

Goro: Ace Daniels, Jr.

ADJ: Prince Goro.

Goro: Let us continue.

 **(against)**

ADJ: Your highness.

Goro: Junior.

ADJ: Let's go.

* * *

 **Vs. Jacqui Briggs**

 **(Player 1)**

Jacqui: Offer's still open?

ADJ: Yeah if you want it.

Jacqui: We'll talk.

 **(against)**

ADJ: Can't believe you!

Jacqui: All I said was you're kinda hot.

ADJ: JACQUI!

* * *

 **Vs. Jason Voorhees**

 **(Player 1)**

Jason: …

ADJ: I get it the black guy always dies first!

 **(against)**

ADJ: Not This Time!

Jason: …

* * *

 **Vs. Jax**

 **(Player 1)**

Jax: Junior?

ADJ: Maj. Briggs!

Jax: I'm too old for this sh-!

 **(against)**

ADJ: Luke Cage!

Jax: I hate your comic references!

ADJ: SWEET CHRISTMAS!

* * *

 **Vs. Johnny Cage**

 **(Player 1)**

Johnny: Why are you pissed off at Cassie?

ADJ: You wouldn't understand.

Johnny: Try me.

 **(against)**

ADJ: You're not a Joke!

Johnny: Thanks.

ADJ: Calls 'em like I see them!

* * *

 **Vs. Kano**

 **(Player 1)**

Kano: Danny's boy!

ADJ: I'm gonna shove that 'pacemaker' up your ass!

Kano: Feisty one aren't cha?

 **(against)**

ADJ: Aussie Bastard!

Kano: Omega Punk!

ADJ: I'm going to 'Omega Stomp' your head in!

* * *

 **Vs. Kenshi**

 **(Player 1)**

Kenshi: Ace? Is that you?

ADJ: I'm his son.

Kenshi: That's why I didn't sense his potential.

 **(against)**

ADJ: Blind guy with a sword.

Kenshi: Yes.

ADJ: Meh, Zatoichi's better.

* * *

 **Vs. Kitana**

 **(Player 1)**

Kitana: The Omega Football player

ADJ: The Princess of a dead realm.

Kitana: Now you die!

 **(against)**

ADJ: A cheerleader?

Kitana: I'LL SHOW YOU CHEERLEADER!

ADJ: 15 yrds for trash talking and failing!

* * *

 **Vs. Kotal Khan**

 **(Player 1)**

Kotal: The Omega.

ADJ: The pretender to the throne.

Kotal: Your mockery ends now!

 **(against)**

ADJ: Montezuma.

Kotal: I am not Aztec!

ADJ: I'm about to go all Cortes all up in here!

* * *

 **Vs. Kung Jin**

 **(Player 1)**

Jin: ADJ?

ADJ: Jin

Jin: It's on!

 **(against)**

ADJ: Be careful Jin.

Jin: Aw, you do care.

ADJ: Just don't want you shooting yourself in the foot.

* * *

 **Vs. Kung Lao**

 **(Player 1)**

Lao: Junior.

ADJ: Kang Jr.

Lao: A mouth in search of a fist.

 **(against)**

ADJ: Gonna show me a magic trick?

Lao: How's about I cut you in half?

ADJ: Not before I shove that hat up your rump!

* * *

 **Vs. Liu Kang**

 **(Player 1)**

Liu: ADJ

ADJ: Aren't you dead?

Liu: I got better.

 **(against)**

ADJ: Bruce Lee lite.

Liu: I'm better than him!

ADJ: NOT!

* * *

 **Vs. Mileena**

 **(Player 1)**

Mileena: The Omega

ADJ: Sup 'Fang'?

Mileena: I always wanted to try Greek.

 **(against)**

ADJ: 'Fangy'!

Mileena: THAT HAD BETTER BE A COMPLEMENT!

ADJ: It will when you brush them!

* * *

 **Vs. Predator**

 **(Player 1)**

Predator: …

ADJ: Really?

 **(against)**

ADJ: The Great Hunter.

Predator: …

* * *

 **Vs. Quan Chi**

 **(Player 1)**

Quan Chi: You shall serve me like your father.

ADJ: Dad never served you.

Quan Chi: He soon will!

 **(against)**

ADJ: Why are you getting people to serve you?

Quan Chi: So I can…

ADJ: Oh you're too lazy.

* * *

 **Vs. Raiden**

 **(Player 1)**

Raiden: Who are you?

ADJ: Ace Daniels, Jr.

Raiden: I SHALL END YOU!

 **(against)**

ADJ: Still mad dad beat you?

Raiden: He will pay for his insolence!

ADJ: Gotta beat me first.

* * *

 **Vs. Reptile**

 **(Player 1)**

Reptile: Fresh meat!

ADJ: New Trench Coat!

Reptile: DIE!

 **(against)**

ADJ: Well, if it isn't my new trench.

Reptile: I SHALL FEAST ON YOUR FLESH!

ADJ: A funny one too.

* * *

 **Vs. Scorpion**

 **(Player 1)**

Scorpion: ADJ!

ADJ: Didn't you fight a Kryptonian?

Scorpion: He failed, just like you!

 **(against)**

ADJ: My boy Hanzo.

Scorpion: You will BURN!

ADJ: Geez, Anger management much?

* * *

 **Vs. Sonya**

 **(Player 1)**

Sonya: What are you doing here Junior?

ADJ: Trying to talk some sense into you.

Sonya: You're wasting your time.

 **(against)**

ADJ: General.

Sonya: Stop where you are Junior!

ADJ: I think not.

* * *

 **Vs. Sub Zero**

 **(Player 1)**

Sub Zero: Feel the chill of despair!

ADJ: Rather pass.

Sub Zero: You don't get a choice!

 **(against)**

ADJ: Oh look, it's the 'Fridge'.

Sub Zero: I'm more of a 'Freezer'.

ADJ: Nice to see you caught the joke.

* * *

 **Vs. Takeda**

 **(Player 1)**

Takeda: Why won't you let me join Omega?

ADJ: Pledge!

Takeda: Oh.

 **(against)**

ADJ: Tak!

Takeda: Leave Jacqui alone!

ADJ: Make A Move!

* * *

 **Vs. Tanya**

 **(Player 1)**

Tanya: You look, delicious.

ADJ: Sorry, taken.

Tanya: You will be.

 **(against)**

ADJ: Who are you?

Tanya: Someone looking for a little bit of fun.

ADJ: Here we go.

* * *

 **Vs. Tremor**

 **(Player 1)**

Tremor: Ace Daniels, Jr.

ADJ: Do I know you?

Tremor: I am Tremor!

 **(against)**

ADJ: You are a big guy!

Tremor: The name's Tremor!

ADJ: Oh kay!

* * *

 **Vs. ADJ**

 **(Player 1)**

ADJ 1: You Gotta Be Kidding Me!

ADJ 2: Hey don't beat yourself up.

ADJ 1: Looks like I might have to.

 **(against)**

ADJ 1: What the hell?

ADJ 2: Took the words out of my mouth!

ADJ 1: And your teeth too!

* * *

 **Vs. Shinnok**

 **(Player 1)**

Shinnok: Junior.

ADJ: Let's do this, Grandpa!

Shinnok: I will strike you down for that!

 **(against)**

ADJ: Really?

Shinnok: I'll kill you!

ADJ: Gotta beat up the elderly.

 **Note:** _Come on! Who doesn't think Jax looks like Luke Cage?_


End file.
